Recon CS-6
The Recon CS-6 is a "build-your-own" clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike license. It is a manually cycled and magazine fed slide action blaster. Many Nerfers like the Recon CS-6 for being compatible with most accessories. The Recon CS-6 comes packaged with a light beam unit, a barrel extension, a flip-up sight, a shoulder stock, one six dart clip and six Streamline Darts. The Recon has a direct sucessor called the Retaliator that will be released under the N-Strike Elite series. Details The Recon CS-6 is made with the reverse plunger system. Because of this, it is usually disliked in modifying communities. The Recon shoots further when the barrel extension is removed. When it is cocked, the dart is put in the chamber. When the trigger is pulled, the spring releases, shooting the dart at distances of about twenty five to thirty five feet without modification. It has room for an extra dart in the handle and the stock can hold an extra clip. There is one tactical rail on top of the blaster's cocking device. The barrel extension has two tactical rails and the light beam unit has one as well. The tactical rail placed on the loading mechanism has a slight flaw when used with an aiming attachment, specifically scopes. The scope must be pulled back when reloading, meaning that the user must stop aiming to arm the blaster, then aim again. Modification Orange Mod Works, a team devoted to modding blasters, have released three special mod kits for the Recon: a Stage 1 package with a stronger spring, a Stage 2 package with an aluminum bolt sled and plunger, and a "starter" Massacre kit, with polycarbonate replacement parts. Value packs A special edition Recon value pack was released, where the Recon came packaged with an extra six dart clip and an extra six Streamline Darts. Color schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Red Strike *Clear *Sonic *Gear Up Review Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Recon commercial. *The Recon's flip-up sight is somewhat useful since it can be aimed like a grenade launcher. Nerf darts arc when the fly over time, similar to grenades, and the little distance meters on the sight can help to aim the dart's trajectory. *The recon blaster seems have become the standered nerf rifle for many nerfers. The only other commen rifle, the deploy, is more expensive, and is more of an advanced stealth blaster then a rifle. This gun also resembles a modern assalt rifle coloser to the other rifles, such as the deploy. (This is not including sniper rifles such as the Longshot or Long Strike.) *In 2009, the original Recon CS-6 was recalled because a small hand could get caught in the plunger, causing skin to rip. Over nine thousand units were recalled. The problem was fixed and a new Recon CS-6 was put back on the market. **The older version has a longer plunger tube, whereas the newer version has a smaller tube due to a recall concerning the exposed plunger pinching skin. Nerf developed covers for these Recons. Since recall plunger tubes were larger and longer, this explains why they are incompatible with the Raider CS-35's stock. **The recon and the barricade are the only N-Strike blasters able to convert into a pistol to a rifle without modification. *The Recon is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. *The stock is interchangeable with the Raider CS-35's stock unless the blaster has a recall plunger. *"Recon" is a military expression meaning "reconnaissance". *This is currently the smallest clip system blaster Nerf has released when no attachments are added. *Interestingly, during a large number of advertisements, Nerf has shown the underbarrel tactical light incorrectly placed forwards, where it would fall off if tilted downwards, instead of locked in position. For the Gear Up advertisement stand, it was shown with the attachment reversed. *Some Recons have been noted as a "poor buy" because there are reports that the Recon has torn darts and/or jams to frequently. References in other media *The Recon CS-6 appeared in the television show Terra Nova with aestheical modifications to make it look like a real machine gun. An unknown stock was attached to the blaster as well. *The Recon CS-6 appeared in the Disney's American sitcom Shake It Up. One of the characters, Flynn Jones, ran out in his underwear, wearing a cowboy hat and was wielding the Recon CS-6, claiming himself as "a cowboy". In this program, the laser light was placed incorectly upon the top rail of the barrel extension. *A painted Recon CS-6 appeared in the Annoying Orange episode, Dr. Bananas. See also *Deploy CS-6 vs. Recon CS-6 External links *Recon CS-6 on the Nerf website *Recon CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:Dart blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Reverse Plunger